Spending The Afternoon Together
by skye3
Summary: Well, the title says all of it so....please read on! Shun+Ruruko


Spending The Afternoon Together  
By: skye  
  
Insert Standard Disclaimer Here.  
  
Author's Notes: Hey folks! Its been a long time since I wrote a fic so I'm not sure if this   
is a good one. But anyways hope you'll like it and please R&R!!!!  
  
  
Ruriko sat on the park bench reading a book as she usually does and she looks perfectly beautiful especially when the slight breeze blows through her hair. She's been waiting for some time now and still she hasn't seen a certain spiky-haired fellow.   
  
'He always keeps me waiting...'she thought as she stood up and went to sit under "their tree".   
  
Ukiya has stopped his studies after high school and worked as a supervisor and a co-commander of a sort at the head quarters. And Ruriko....well she's still in college, another one year before she graduates, and she is doing great. And she has an upcoming exam! And she should be at home studying right now if I wasn't for her beloved Ukiya Shun asking her to come meet him here. 'But it doesn't matter....'she thought, 'I wanted to see him too.' She smiled as she remembered the first time Shun told her that he loves her....it was at the festival and she was very happy after hearing that. But it was not a big news to the others when they told them that their already hooked up. They just said that it was about time! But of course Bancho over reacted again saying that it was sad that his princess loves another man. But the news hit Kaoru pretty hard. She wouldn't talk to Ruriko and treating her as if she has a contagious decease. But it was settled and Kaoru finally understood that Ukiya loves her as a sister, and just as that when Shun talked to her and explained everything. Ruriko smiled softly as she remembered the way Kaoru hugged her and told her she's sorry. She told Kaoru then that there's nothing to be sorry about and that she would have reacted the same way. And ever since then, she and Kaoru had been the best of friends.   
  
Ruriko was still at this thought when she was startled as a pair of familiar lips nibbling at her ear lobe and her initial action was she whacked the person with her book.  
  
"Aw! Rurippe! What was that for!" Ukiya whined as he was rubbing his awfully hurting head considering that the book was a pretty big one as is hard bound.   
  
"Serves you right for taking advantage of a poor girl that is obviously concentrating in reading her book!" she retorted. Ukiya raised an eyebrow at that and said, "Concentrating? You didn't seem like it and you weren't even looking at your book. And you were also smiling. That doesn't look like concentrating to me." He finished smiling wickedly because he caught her red handed. Ruriko blushed at that and smiled at him. "Well you were kept me waiting for too long." She said looking away.   
  
"I'm sorry love, it's just that commander asked me to do some errand for him before I left and it took me quite a while. Please forgive Rurippe, love..."Ukiya pleaded as he hugged her tightly. He knew he hasn't spent many times with her and was always keeping her wait for him and sometimes he's afraid that she'll leave him for somebody else. He was pondering so much at this thought that he didn't feel that Ruriko was already leaning to his hug.  
  
"Rurippe?" he prompted when she didn't respond to his apology. "Rurippe?" he asked again. And this time Ruriko turned and smiled sweetly at him. "You were already forgiven before you even got here." She told him and kissed him briefly but when she was about to pull away Ukiya's hands tightened about her and he deepened the kiss, grateful for having her in his life, and he wanted to show her how much he loves her.  
  
"Shun..."Ruriko breathed looking down as the kiss finally ended her face flushed and her lips a bit swollen. Ukiya smiled at her cuteness and wondering for a second as to why she's always been shy when he kissed her like that and then he lifted her chin gently making her look at him. " Aishiteru..." He told her tucking a loose strand of her soft hair behind her ear and kissed her softy of the nose. "I love you too, with all my heart" she told him and hugged him hard as if never wanting to let go. And they spent the whole afternoon that way. Hugging each other close and kissing constantly.  
  
It was not a long time before it became dark. "Rurippe...love..." he called on her gently. "It getting dark already, we should get going."  
  
"But its still early..."she complained softly as Ukiya started to move. "Its already six Rurippe, you still have to finish your studies and your parents will looking for you already." He told her as he help her up. And he gave her another earth-shattering kiss before they went off towards she house.   
  
~OWARI~  
  
A/N: Ok, so the story's pointless and nonsense but I'd like to know hat you think of it OK! =) thanks! 


End file.
